Majin Buu Vs. Gintoki Sakata
Majin Buu Vs. Gintoki Sakata is Episode 6 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. The fight features Majin Buu from the Dragon Ball Z series and Gintoki Sakata from the Gintama series. Description These two humorous combatants love sweets. Who is hyperactive enough to win a fight? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Edo Gintoki walked out of a store with a strawberry milkshake in his hand. He closed his eyes was just about to drink it but it wasn't touching his mouth. When he opened his eyes noticed that it had disappeared. Looking to his side, he saw Majin Buu with his milkshake. He was drinking it really fast until it was all gone. He then threw the glass away. "Hey you!" Gintoki yelled. "That shake was mine! You're going to pay for that!" Buu turned to face Gintoki. "Do you want to fight Buu? OK!" THIS WILL BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Gintoki pulled his wooden sword out and held it in a combat stance but as soon as he did, Buu dashed foward and began punching and kicking him. Gintoki tried to whack Buu, but the attack was easily blocked with no effort. Buu continued to punch and kick Gintoki, finishing with a kick that sent Gintoki flying away. Gintoki landed on his feet and held the sword in front of him. Buu ran towards Gintoki, prepared to deal some more damage. As soon as he got close, Gintoki shot a stream of soy sauce from the tip of his sword. The sauce landed in Buu's eyes and he couldn't see. During this moment, Gintoki attacked Buu with his sword. The last attack was a hard downward strike that caused Buu to fall over and slam into the ground. Buu wiped the sauce off his eyes. He quickly got to his feet and pulled a pink blob from his body. He threw it at Gintoki, who was not quick enough to dodge and got wrapped up in it. Gintoki lost his footing and fell over. Buu jumped into the air and landed on Gintoki with his butt. He then punched Gintoki in the face before grabbing him by the legs swinging him around and throwing him into the air. Gintoki landed behind a building. The impact freed him from the blob he was stuck in. Buu tried to find where Gintoki had landed but was having no luck. He was approaching a corner when Gintoki appeared from it on his scooter. He crashed into Buu, who was knocked away. Buu landed on his feet and looked to see Gintoki turning around and heading in his direction. As Gintoki was about to pass Buu, he hit him in the face with his sword, knocking him onto his back. Buu pushed himself back up and started to get angry. He fired his Chocolate Beam at the scooter, which turned into chocolate. Gintoki was suprised. He got off the scooter but was hit with a blast that came from Buu's mouth. Gintoki flew through the air and landed on his back. As he stood up and looked up, he saw Buu flying above him. Buu had his mouth open, ready to fire another blast. Gintoki ran and jumped out of the way of the energy blast. Buu opened his mouth, ready to fire again. Gintoki pulled a Justaway toy out of his pocket and threw it at Buu. The toy exploded right near Buu as he fired, causing a massive explosion that sent Buu flying into the distance and out of sight. K.O.! Gintoki suddenly looked shocked. "How can I force him to buy me another shake now!?" Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees